


Fragments from Beyond

by Pawprinter



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon Universe, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Prompt Fic, The 100 (TV) Season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 20:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18902527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pawprinter/pseuds/Pawprinter
Summary: After six years of relative peace, things changed. Clarke and Madi weren't the last humans on Earth's surface, Bellamy wasn't orbiting in space, and they had a new set of challenges to face.[A collection of drabbles posted on my Twitter, based off "sneak peeks" for season 5 from "The 100 Writers" on Instagram.]





	1. Run Away

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a collection of drabbles I posted in October 2017 on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Pawprinter1/status/920139801306820610). All of these drabbles were based off hints/sneak peeks The 100 Writers posted on their Instagram before the season aired. All drabbles are unrelated and can be read as stand-alone fics.
> 
> Please note: all of these fics were written before season 5 aired, which means they were predictions. Most did not come true (not surprising!), therefore this fic is mainly canon divergent.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the phrase ["Run. Hide."](https://twitter.com/Pawprinter1/status/920136992066859008) posted by The 100 Writers on Instagram.

"Run. Hide," Clarke said, pushing Madi towards the bushes. Her eyes are locked on the odd people unloading from the ship that just landed.

One thought was running through her mind; she had to protect her daughter, no matter the cost.


	2. Out of Reach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the phrase ["Injured"](https://twitter.com/Pawprinter1/status/920138113288228869) posted by The 100 Writers on Instagram.

Clarke reached out between the bars of the cell, her body yearning to feel the warm skin or smooth fabric of the man she loved.

"Bellamy!"

His eyes slowly opened. His vision swam.

Her eyes adjusted to the darkness and she realized he was shaking and pale.

_He was injured._

Clarke cursed. She had finally been reunited with the man she had been calling for 2199 days, and he was dying just out of her reach.


	3. Choose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the phrase ["Choose"](https://twitter.com/Pawprinter1/status/920139175373963264) posted by The 100 Writers on Instagram.

Clarke had a difficult choice to make. _Leave her friends and family that she had just reunited with to protect her daughter. Or, stay and risk the life of the young Nightblood._

She had to choose wisely; she had to pick which family she needed to protect the most.

It was becoming apparent that, no matter what, she couldn't have both worlds.


	4. Dream of Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the phrase ["Love is like a tiny boat on the sea"](https://twitter.com/Pawprinter1/status/920151959931359232) posted by The 100 Writers on Instagram.

"Love is like a tiny boat upon the sea."

"Huh?" Clarke raised her eyebrow and peered over her shoulder to glance at Bellamy.

His lips twitched into a smile. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

He was content.

He was back on Earth with his princess, curled up together as they watched the waves crash against the shore.

This was the moment he had been waiting years for. Their reunion, their admittance of love, their lasting embraces.

_It was perfect._

"Love is li-"

Bellamy bolted upright, his hand slamming down on the alarm clock beside his bed on the Ark.

A chill ran up his spine.

Weren't dreams supposed to be release from the pain of real life? To Bellamy, it just reminded him of a lost love and hopeless future.


	5. Too Late

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the phrase ["Too late."](https://twitter.com/Pawprinter1/status/920856342507806720) posted by The 100 Writers on Instagram.

Clarke stood, completely numb, as she stared at his retreating back. A gun was slung over his shoulder, hitting his back with every step.

And with every step, he got further and further away from her. She begged herself to call out – for her voice to make a noise. _But nothing._

He had made his choice. His life was with his family now – Raven, Murphy, Monty, Emori, Harper and Echo – and hers was with Madi.

They had different lives. They had missed their chance. They were too late.

Her hands brushed against her lips, where his were moments before. She could still feel the spark.

 _The spark_. It was there. But they couldn't be together, not if they were on opposite sides of this coming war. They missed their chance.

_They were too late._


	6. Split

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the phrase ["Fraggle Rock"](https://twitter.com/Pawprinter1/status/921234202426720256) posted by The 100 Writers on Instagram.

The shouting had started as soon as they had all congregated into a room of what was once Polis.

Rubble lay around them, reminding the Grounders and Arkadians of what used to be, and making Eligius wonder how much the world had changed.

Who would have thought this was where they would end up? They were three distinct groups of people - the Grounders, Skaikru, and Eligius. Yet, here they were. Trying to find a way to work together to survive.

They might have all been humans, but they had been raised in different environments and different cultures.

The clans and sky people never saw eye to eye, no doubt about that.

With the addition of a third party and limited resources on the scorched Earth, the situation was spiraling out of control.

Clarke looked around the room; Octavia represented the Grounders, Kane and Bellamy representing Skaikru, and Charmaine from Eligius.

_Three distinct ways of life._

_Three populations fighting for the same resources._

_Three populations fighting for their own survival._

While it was vital at a time like this to work together to save the human race, they weren't getting anywhere.

They would never all see eye to eye.

It turned out Praimfaya was not the human race's greatest threat.

_It was themselves._


	7. Cutting Ties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the phrase ["Painful! Ahh!"](https://twitter.com/Pawprinter1/status/922988197096886272) posted by The 100 Writers on Instagram.

"Stop!" Bellamy winced. "Painful! Ahh!"

"Oh, quit being a baby!" Clarke muttered. "Let me remind you, you are the one to ask me to do this."

 _It was true,_ Bellamy thought. It didn't feel right to go about living his old life with a new appearance.

Being back on the ground – being back with her – it made him want to be that guy. It made him want to be the Bellamy she knew, and the Bellamy that could face anything head on.

And man, did he ever need that old Bellamy if they were going to win this war.

So, here he was, with Clarke's knife pressed into the back of his skull.

With care only a mother could have, she chopped off his hair, returning it to what they both remembered from their brief months on Earth.

As for his beard, it was already gone. The blade that did the job left more than a few cuts in his skin, but he couldn't complain.

_Back to Earth, back to his old self._

_Back to her, back to the way things used to be – including his appearance._

With each lock of hair that hit the ground, he was reminding of who he was.

_Brother._

_Warrior._

_Fighter._

_Leader._

The next time Clarke's blade hit his skin, he didn't even wince. This was Earth – there was no time to show pain.


	8. Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the phrase ["Magic Hour"](https://twitter.com/Pawprinter1/status/924505585617457153) posted by The 100 Writers on Instagram.

Bellamy sat on the hood of the rover with Clarke by his side. It felt just like old times; staying up late, watching the sky.

_It was their first day back on Earth._

To Bellamy, it was crazy to think that less than 24 hours earlier, they were still orbiting around the planet on the Ark.

He glanced over to the girl by his side. It was crazy to think that less than 24 hour earlier, he thought he had lost her.

So much had been different 24 hours ago. Even the simple things, like smelling the scent of the forest, was lost to him.

_Now, it was all different._

Over the past hour, the darkness started to lift around him – figuratively and literally.

He was beginning to accept his new life, and night was turning back to day.

He smiled as the sun burst over the horizon, filling his world with light. He felt his jaw hang open. This was his first sun rise in over 6 years.

_It was magical._

A chill went up his spine. _He was home._

He glanced towards Clarke, a wider smile on his face. His eyes landed on their tangled fingers.

He never would have dreamed he would be able to hold the hand of the girl he loved again.

But here he was. _Home. With her._ Finally at peace.

_No moment could ever be as magical as that._


End file.
